Moe and Joe
Moe and Joe are a set of male twins created by Phillip Psareas (AKA Psareas Animations). They are troublemakers who are fans of Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. From 2011 to 2017, they were on the FBIs Most Wanted list with massive and gigantic bounties on their heads. In 2015, Moe and Joe got executed with Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Aaron, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Dylan, Rob, Alex, BATF, Ron, Adelaide, Leila, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice, but they got revived by SallyJones1998 after she misbehaved at Sam Simon's funeral. Then Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Rob, Alex, BATF, Ron, Adelaide, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice got sent to the Nether World and got killed by the Zombie Pigmen, but Dylan, Aaron and Leila didn't get sent to the Nether World because they turned good. However, Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Rob, Alex, BATF, Ron, Adelaide, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice got revived by COC* A EGG U R in October 2015. The Troublemakers Get Executed and The Evil Troublemakers Get Sent to the Nether World are Sophie the Otter's 2015 videos. Then, SallyJones1998, Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Black Bart, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Paulina, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Alice, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Molly, Gloria, KimitheAnimationGuy1, Tristan, Darby, Brandon Bull, Kevin, Sally, Zack, Rattles, Molly, Derek, Felix, Banjo, Krista, Sophie, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Berry the Bad, Pablo, Calum1998, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry died on December 19th, 2017 by jumping off a building into a bone breaking death after being chased by the British police and the Special Air Service in SallyJones1998 Runs Away as Duckman then revived them, Andy Panda and Carrie in Duckman misbehaves at his babysitter/Doomed. Voices: Eric (Moe) and Simon (Joe) Likes: Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu, & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Prophet Buddy, Skunk Fu!, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Cats Don't Dance, Osmosis Jones, Happy Feet, Fast Food Restaurants, Sugary Cereals, Junk Food, Harry Potter film saga, The Hobbit (film saga), YouTube, bad users, The LEGO Movie, and Pacific Rim Dislikes: Anything not made by either Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network, Disney, FUNimation and Viz Media shows and films, Japanese food, fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, South Korean food, getting grounded, getting beaten up by Mufasa, getting beaten by or taken away by Shimajirō and his friends and classmates, getting arrested by the Japanese Elite Ops, getting arrested by the Japanese police, getting arrested by the Special Assault Team, Hasbro, FUNimation, Viz Media, Viacom, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Delgo, One Piece, Attack on Titan, Shiki, Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai, Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Assasination Classroom, Kill la Kill, Agame Ka Kill, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Inuyasha, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nicktoons), Three Delivery, Martin Mystery, The Fairly Odd Parents, Onegai My Melody, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Indiana Jones, Kappa Mikey, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja, Lab Rats, Star Wars: Rebels, The Lion Guard, Star Wars (Disney), Wander Over Yonder, Recess, Teacher's Pet, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Jessie, Doug, KC Undercover, Austin and Ally, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, The Avengers, James Bond Jr., Care Bears, The Hub, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, DHX Media (Minus its programs that are related to Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network), Benesse, Shimajirō, good users and getting sent to after school detention Fate: Jumped off a building into a bone breaking death with SallyJones1998, Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Black Bart, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Paulina, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Alice, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Molly, Gloria, KimitheAnimationGuy1, Tristan, Darby, Brandon Bull, Kevin, Sally, Zack, Rattles, Molly, Derek, Felix, Banjo, Krista, Sophie, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Berry the Bad, Pablo, Calum1998, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry. Date Of Death: December 19th, 2017 (But got revived by Duckman) Family: Mom, Dad, Joesph, Lance, Moe and Joe and JaegersYes KaijusNo and PriceYes SheperdNo Friends: Warren Cook, Penny & Mitch, Enderman, Theory T, Bobbyispoopy, NopeComedian, SallyJones1998 Enemies: Phillip Psareas, MountainDewGuy2001, Sophie the Otter, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.a AdminAdriehl), Justdancingsamuel, Coulden Pettit, LouieLouie95, David Matson (DavidTheAnimationGuy/DavidComedian1991), WilliamWill2343, Igor the Mii, Sarah West, Kimee, Curtis, Shaun, Karla, Jenn, Azura, Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung Criminal Offenses by Year 2011 March Category:Bad Users Category:Twins Category:Villains Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's enemies Category:Troublemakers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters by Phillip Psareas Category:Cartoon Network fans Category:Warner Bros. fans Category:DC Comics fans Category:Adult Swim fans Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Bad Users Category:FBIs Most Wanted Category:Criminals Category:High Value Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Battlefield Earth fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:Bullies Category:Shimajirō's Enemies Category:Save-Ums haters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts haters Category:Characters Voiced by Eric Category:Characters Voiced by Simon Category:Terroristic Criminals Category:Partners in crime Category:Marvel haters Category:Resurrected Category:Favian Mendoza's allies Category:Azura's enemies Category:Characters Voiced by James